The Tales of Song and Fire
by Keybard
Summary: A Spinoff AU of the Witcher that occurs a couple of Centuries pass the last Witcher game (Wild Hunt). With some added aspects and plot into the original storyline of the Witcher franchise. Heavy smut ahead.


Theme: Fantasy, Sexual, Mild Language  
Summary: A Spinoff AU of the Witcher that occurs a couple of Centuries pass the last Witcher game (Wild Hunt). With some added aspects and plot into the original storyline of the Witcher franchise.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for the writing and the uncanny plot that was added to the story. No profit is intended as I only do this from fun and want to share it with everyone.

_  
AN: This was originally based off from me and someone's roleplay and we decided we wanted to share it. Feel free to read, Critique and even give us some suggestions for the plot! ^^

WARNING: Heavy smut ahead, read at your own risk!

Main Characters:

Name: Alexis  
Age: 33  
Race: Human/Witcher  
Equipment:  
\- Black sleeveless turtleneck with a dark brown leather corset on top that slight exposes her navel, A brown detachable short cloak/cape, black arm glove that goes pass the elbow with steel platting, fit leather pants and a black boots with a 2 inch heels.

Weapons:  
\- Strapped crossbow on her left arm, 1 Short Silver Sword, 1 Silver Dagger, 1 Steel Dagger.  
Pet/Companion:  
\- Fox (Name: Penny)

Background:

Alexis of Lyria  
\- Alexis was born in a small Village in the outskirts of a forest in Lyria, Hundreds of miles away from any Kingdom or City. She used to live her life in perfect Harmony, enjoying the breeze of the wind and hear the birds chirping every morning and spending her precious time with her beloved parents. She resembles a lot of her mother as she inherited her beauty, while other says she will grow even more beautiful than her mother while she got her ravishing and eye catching bright red hair from her father as he was from Skellige, although Alexis' hair pigment is much brighter compared to her father's hair and she got green eyes from neither parents as it's a natural mutation in her gene. She was only 4 until a pack of ghouls started to haunt their village and slowly slaughtering each family and feasting on their flesh. Because of that her father was forced to look for a Witcher and post contract to slay the monster. Not a week after, a Witcher came but something felt off, the Witcher had a different medallion compared to the known Witcher schools. The Witcher's name was Hjilder he is the first of the School of Fox, the headmaster of a fairly new school, he was an acquaintance of Vesemir.

When Hjilder arrived in the Village, he did not hesitated to start hunting down the pack of ghouls that have been terrorizing their Village for more than a month and killed more than a dozen of people. He successfully slain the ghouls and destroyed the nest, then it was time to collect his reward from Alexis' father.

Hjilder spoke to the father and asked for the reward but the father could only pay 36 crown for the Witcher's services and clearly it wont suffice. Alexis' father was forced and had no choice but to offer the thing he valued the most, her daughter. Alexis became the Witcher's reward. Hjilder did not object as he already have a plan for the child the moment he saw Alexis and was offered to him.

Hjilder came with up with new ingredients for the trial and used different mutagens for her. He was unsure if she can survive the trial since there has never been a record of a girl successfully passing the trial but miraculously, She became the first girl to ever and successfully pass the trial. Although this didn't strip of her emotions but grant her wisdom. This made her know when to emotions should be cast aside, unlike other schools, they strip the children completely of their emotions. After the trial, he knew that Alexis has become his masterpiece. Since then, Hjilder treated her as of his own and hence decided to give her they title "Red Vixen" as she completely resembles of a red fox. With her ravishing red hair and with her fierce personality. Alexis couldn't remember her days from the Village she was born in as she was too young to remember and her memories of her past was replaced with her training in the school. She grew up to be a Witcheress, trained and studied until she was fit to set off to the wild.

Name: Jonah The Blessed  
Age: 22  
Race: Human  
Occupation: Bard/Assassin  
Background:  
Jonah was born out of wedlock to a working girl at once of nicest establishments that offered women of the night. The Naughty Nymph was know for it high class clients and its dedication to privacy. Not only were prices on the higher side but they also had a membership fee to even get in the place. Jonah's father was a priest as one of the local churches who while faithful to his god, wasn't as faithful to his vows. Growing up he had many babysitters. Anyone not currently working and the band that played music in the bar. His picked up the love for music and skills to play instruments. His favorites being the Kalimba, a thumb piano, the lute, and the violin. A Barron one day decided to pay a visit and fell in love with his mother. When she refused to follow him back home he had her killed. If he couldn't have her, no one could. After years of saving up enough gold he approached the Assassins' guild to hire them and give them the invitation he earned by singing as a humble bard. They took half the payment and gave him a vial of poison. It couldn't be tasted, Couldn't be detected. That night Jonah took his first life. After playing all night at the party the Baron invited him to share a drink in thanks for keeping his subjects happy. Jonah fetched the glasses before slipping while delivering them. He pours the poison in the cup before refilling them and toasting the Baron. A few hours later on the early morning the sounds of the emergency bells from the Barons estate could be herd ringing. With that the guild offered him a place in their ranks. Jonah never looked back. He now travels spreading music and joy through his music while solving other people's problems when coin is low.

Chapter 1:  
A couple of centuries passed since The White Frost has been prevented. The world has known peace once again, the world lived in harmony while the most of the remaining Witchers decided to settle with the occasional Witcher/monster contracts. Witchers have been trying their best to keep the monster population in control, although it can't be completely eradicated since Monsters outnumbers the remaining Witchers. Based from the researchers of some kingdoms, the numbers and population of monsters have been spiking up, this made to change their minds towards Witchers and decided to continue of training new of Witchers as demands go up once again after a few centuries. Some schools once again opened up, new ones were made as well. For unknown reasons, it's like monster population has tripled the couple centuries and Witchers and Kingdoms aid each other to find out the reason behind the unknown reason. There's been recent reports from Villagers and other Witchers that there's been some strange occurrences with few monsters as they appear to be more powerful and dangerous than compared to regular monsters and these kinds often show a purple glow, it's like the monsters received some sort magical mutation. For the meantime those creatures that have these traits are characterized as "Voidlings".

Alexis has been on the road for days and she ends up in Velen, she decided to stop by the nearest village. She arrives in the village of Toderas, it wasn't much but they had a Tavern, she gets off of her horse and proceeds to enter the Tavern while the hood of her cloak is on.

Jonah was sat in the back corner of the room and was softly strumming his lute as he tuned it. His fingers delicately plucking at the strings as he rested his head on the wall. He saw a rider come to slow and lead their horse in to the front of the small tavern. It didn't appear anyone else was coming and he sighed as he watched the hooded figure dismount. He pushed himself out of the corner and gathered his things before heading to the bar. He nodded to the barkeep and handed over his belongings before grabbing his thumb piano and lute. He slung the lute over his shoulder and puckered the thumb piano before looking around. He hopped up on a chair then a table and leaped up grabbing one of the rafter beams and pulling himself up before sitting down with his back on a beam and his leg dangling off. He situated himself and his instruments just as the hooded figure stepped inside. He picked up the piano and started playing.

The music was hauntingly beautiful the hand piano was keyed lower and his playing set a dreary mood before he set it aside and begun to strum.

"These scars long have yearned for your tender caress

To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own

Rend my heart open, then your love profess

A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone..."

he sung drawing the eyes of most of the people in the tavern.

He plucked at the strings as his leg swung lazily and he closed his eyes remembering the lyrics "You flee my dream come the morning

Your scent - stargazer lily drives my silly, and honeysuckle sweet

To dream of red locks entwisted, stormy

Of blue eyes, glistening as you weep

The fox I will follow into the storm

To find your heart, its passion displaced

By ire ever growing hardening into stone

Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace"

he continued to strum half way though his song. The tavern was quiet now as they listened to him play.

Alexis stepped into the Tavern, he sees this bard playing with his lute, she stopped momentarily while her hood is still on, it was a great coincidence or was it? that she enters a tavern while someone playing a song that completely describes her. she was in awe even though she doesn't show it. she waited and stood still, admiring the bard and waited for him to finish. as the bard finishes his song, Alexis approached him with slow steps, the heels of her boots making thuds as it meets the wooden floor. she undoes her hood in front of the bard , her fiery long curly red hair gets free and sways down while she's looking at him directly with her cat like eyes, few feet away from him. Alexis did not say a word while keeping a straight emotionless face and tossed him a coin, before she proceeds to the bar.

Jonah finished his song and sighed. He hung his lute on a nail and looked out at the people who were still awestruck save for one. The hooded figure, nay hooded woman walked forward her heels making solid thuds as she walked. He eyes never left the hood as she approached. She undid her hood and he took a deep breath. Her fiery red hair swayed free as she stared into his eyes. Those eyes. Beautiful and deep. He could get lost in them but they were the sign of a Witcher. He held her gaze as she tossed up a coin. He snatched it and rolled it over his fingers as he watched her before it vanished as she headed towards the bar. He pushed himself off the rafter beam and landed in a bow. The applause and cheers were all he needed. He walked around and collected the coins that many offered him. He walked up to the bar after the Witcher has received her drink and picked a table away from everyone one. Her perfume hit his senses and stared at her. She was the one. The one from his dreams. The one from his song. He ordered a drink and downed it before getting another. He walked over to her table. "Witcher. You're the woman who haunts my dreams. Who breaks my heart when I wake. Please Madam Witcher. If nothing else I'd like to know your name. I'd like to know who it is my heart yearns for when I close my eyes. " he said softly.

Alexis asked for a pint of ale to the bar and some roasted chicken legs before she head towards the most distant table from the crowd. She sat there and waited until her food and drink was delivered to her table. She took a few sip from her pint before the bard from earlier decided to approach her. Alexis redirects her gaze toward his, once again their eyes meet and this time she raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?" Alexis asked as she occasionally only get approached by a commoner for hitting on her or something else rather than offering a Witcher contract for her.

Jonah shook her head. "Madame Witcher I am afraid I can not excuse you. You who has invaded my dreams for the last two years. You who have red hair and blue eyes." He said before motioning to her body with his free hand. "You who I fall in love with every night just to wake up alone. Who smells of Stargazer Lilly and Honeysuckle." He said sliding into the seat opposite of her. "No Madame you are not excused. You think I threw words together to just sing? Nay Witcher. I write from my heart. My Soul. And here you sit, woman of my dreams and after all the torture you wont even give a name. "The audacity." Jonah said taking a drink. "When you're awake, you're rude. In my dreams you're rather pleasant." He said matter of fact.

Alexis turns her head towards him as he sat beside her. "Do I look like a simple wench to you? can't you see my medallion and weaponry that I have more important matters to attend to rather than your clever jesting." She paused for a moment. "you love me yet don't know my name? The "Red Vixen" I've worked hard to gain my reputation as a Witcher yet you don't know my name?... unacceptable." She said before finishing her pint and standing. She left a few crowns on the table for the meal and a tip, before she left the table and starts to walk out of the Tavern.

Jonah shook his head and looked at her. "Jesting? Jesting? he said before setting his drink down. "Madame I'll have you know I am no jester. I am a bard!" He said looking at her. "A title? Really? See this is how it's done. Hello I am Jonah." He said smiling as he closes his eyes and took a large swig. He set the drink down and looked up to an empty seat. "What?" He looked around and saw her heading out the tavern. "SO YOU'RE THE WITCHER OF HEARTS THEN!" He called out before taking her roll from her plate and following her out. "You know I figured you of all people would understand fate." He said as they reached outside. "Oh that's a fine horse." He said as he ate part of the roll. "Now Madame I humbly ask you to at least try to follow fate. Surely you must feel it too. Our..." Jonah said looking up at the heavens for the answer. "Our cosmic bond. Through all space and time fate has brought us together you and I."

Alexis rides up to her horse, she slowly looks down at Jonah while he tries his best to charm her. "We Witchers don't believe in Fate or things such as Destiny, we only believe on one thing, and that's lesser evil is still evil at all. Our sole purpose is to slay monsters." Alexis said before she flicks the rope of her horse to tell the horse to start walking down the road as Alexis head to the Town's board to look for a contract. But when she arrives to the board she sighs in disappointment as she only found garbage requests such as retrieving a lost heirloom in a bottom of the River. She thought of something to get this persistent man to use. "Fine what about you, the majestic bard, go around the nearby villages and ask for a contract that is worthy of my time and services, then I shall grant you my name as a reward." Alexis said before tearing a contract from the board she decided to do it in the mean time while she gave Jonah something to do since he was going crazy over her.

Jonah pulled out his Kalimba and softly thumbed a few notes as he followed the Witcher. He sighed and as she tasked him with a job. "I see now what my dreams were warning me about." He said as he spun and headed off on the road in the rapidly approaching darkness as he thumbed the small piano. Its deeper and lower keyed notes floating through the air. "That would be cold and not worth just use me and leave me in the morn." He said looking over his shoulder. I'll return Madame Red Vixen." He called as he played. His cleared his throat as he walked away before singing. "I saw a ghost today...the specter from my dreams..." he sang as he walked. "I stood up, bared my soul...just to be ignored..." The haunting sounds of his Kalimba could be herd well after he vanished in the trees on his way to Benek. He spent the night hitting all the villages around the area singing his songs of praise of The Red Vixen. He wove tales of heroic feats and good deeds. As the bard was walking into town with a handful of rolled up parchment when contracts a Crier rode pace as he shouted the news that a Militia Commander had be slain the night before by assassins. Jonah smiled as he was enveloped by the dust cloud left in the wake the criers hard ride. He doubled checked himself for any evidence before deciding to be extra safe. There was a Witcher about after all. He thumbed the hand piano a certain way that popped the magic seal of the bottom of the instrument. He pulled out his waterskin and cleaned the blade before drying it on his pant leg and hiding it again. He made his way into the tavern and climbed back up to his spot on the rafters. The Red Vixen would have to swing by for food eventually might as well make some coin.

Alexis spends the rest of her day by the riverside of Grotto since it was the place where the owner of the heirloom went for fishing. Alexis sighs in disappointment by the contract she's about to do. She begin on by removing her cloak from her shoulders and tossing it on the grass, then her silver sword, and boots along with any accessory that may weigh her down when she swims and look for the heirloom. She only kept both her daggers on just in case she may encounter some drowners while doing so, before she proceeds to dive into the river, where she suspects where the heirloom was dropped. Just as she suspected, the area was too big. So she walked back to her belongings and grabbed a swallow potion from her satchel and drank it to be able to last longer while submerged under the surface of the water. She has been searching for hours and on and no progress yet. It already started to bother Jonah as he was getting bored of waiting for her Maiden to arrive at the tavern and most of his audience has either left or fast asleep from drunkenness.

Jonah looked at his coin pouch and patted it before climbing down from the rafters and gathered his things before leaving. He went to the town board and looked at the fliers. He noted the one the fishermen posted was gone and he set off to inquire about it. After getting the location he set off to find his missing Witcher. He came upon to Grotto and saw the Red Vixen wading around in the muck. He smiled before waiting for her to submerge before walking out and sitting down next to her pile of things. He strummed his lute softly as he tuned it while he waited. He saw her resurface and smiled. "Oh Madame Witcher!" He said adding a sing song melody. "You do know one normally bathes without clothes...and in a bath." He said smiling before pulling out the four contracts and waving them. "I earned a name" he said reading them over again and whistling. "That's a lot of crowns..." he said putting them away save for one. He twirled it around as lazily. "You know, as a man of the people. I'm quite skilled at swaying the people. I got jobs where being grumpy cant none." He said frowning at her. He saw the Woman set out of the water and head towards them and he quickly stuffed the parchment down his shirt "Name first before I give this very nice paying contact to you."

She rolls her eyes as Jonah just sat there, watching her do her job. She continue to search for the heirloom for a couple more hours while Jonah just sat on the grass by her belongings. She ignored him until she finally found the heirloom. It was a damn old pendant, some few rusts on it. It definitely does not look like it's worth much, but the worth of the item to the fisherman might be very high. she sighs in relief as she finally found it while she walks back up to the riverside, completely soaked while her hair is in a mess and dripping with river water. Alexis walks towards her stuffs and didn't mind Jonah. She unintentionally threw the pendant at him instead on her pile of things. She removes her sleeveless turtleneck as it was soaked, she wanted to dry it. She didn't mind only being seen in her a bit lose white Brassier and with her leather pants. she tosses her top to ground and gathers her red hair to squeeze it to get rid of the water and dry her hair a bit. Jonah can see her well toned fit Witcheress body, slight abs on her abdomen, and some scars around her body. "Didn't thought you'd actually go out to the nearby villages and ask around for some contracts for me." Alexis said to Jonah while drying her hair.

Jonah caught the pendent and pocketed it in one smooth motion before sitting back and watching The Red Vixen as she pulled off clothing to let it dry. His eyes explored the newly revealed skin and he was enamored. "Well I told you Madame Witcher. You have been a plague in my dreams for two years. I wrote a song about you in attempt to purge you from my head. It didn't work." He said with a shrug as he idly played his lute. "Plus I had business in a neighboring town. I was owed crowns and came to collect he said with a smile as he watched her. "Now, I made good on my end of the deal." He said looking up at her.

"Is that so?" Alexis said as she heads to her pile of stuffs to look for the pendant she just tossed and was curious what made it special. "Have you seen the pendant?" She asks while her cleavage is clearly exposed to Jonah as she only in her brassier. "And let me see those contracts if any of them are worth my services, then I shall reward you with your dream woman's name who haunts you in your sleep." She said as she continue to look for the pendant.

His gaze dropped to her chest for a brief second before looking up at her and locking eyes with her. "And give you a chance to leave once you have your information?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Name first." He said with a smile before pulling out the pendant and twirling it around by the chain. "Then I'll give you the contracts." He softly tossed the pendant toward her bust and smiling pulling out all but one of the contracts. "The kikimora contract we can negotiate for." He said before adding "4500 crowns a head" he said with a whistle.

She catches the pendant as he tossed it to her then she inhaled deeply, puffing out her breast before exhaling slowly as there's no way to stop this persistent bard and have no idea how to currently get rid of him. "Alexis, Alexis of Lyria" she said before she grabs her top and finally put it on again. Once it was on, Jonah just realized that her clothing brings out the best of Alexis assets. "Penny do me a favor and hold on to this pendant." Alexis said as she tossed it to the ball of fur that looks like and acts as her scarf that's on the ground that suddenly uncurled, Jonah was surprised to find out that it was fox.

Jonah raised an eyebrow at the fox. "Interesting." He said leaning forward a bit to examine the small creature. "Interesting indeed." He said pushing himself up and gathering his things. "Well Alexis of Lyria." He said with a small stretch. "Today was quite the day. I learned of a cute fox, the name of the angel from my dreams." He said pulling out the Kikimora contract and adding it to the rest. "And I did what most could never do in a lifetime. I out negotiated a Witcher." He said handing her the parchments. "Since I've used up my usefulness to you." When she took them he turned down the trail. "Au revoir Madame Alexis." He said giving her a wave as he walked away and down the tail. The second he wasn't facing her he dropped the smile. 50,000 crowns wasn't enough to risk his life. Not when she was in his dreams before the contract went out.

Alexis watched Jonah as he walks away as he kept his end of the deal. Alexis did not say a thing nor stopped Jonah from going or even thanking him. Alexis continued to live her life as a Witcher and has gone to the contract for the Kikimoras that Jonah gave her. It's been a couple of weeks since their last encounter. After slaying one of the Kikimoras. Alexis was bound to return where Jonah got contract, and if Fate was true, something was coming, even a Witcher can't stop, and that is wicked trickery of Destiny and Fate that will bound Alexis' with Jonah for an indefinite time.

Alexis once again ended up in the same tavern she was in just a couple of weeks ago, but for a specific reason. That is to collect her reward. As soon as she was in the tavern she looked for the man who now owes her money and he happily payed her but on the back, Jonah was there. She heard his dream lady's voice once more and couldn't help but to seek her. Alexis is very stressed and can use some relief since she earned it. While she acquired some new shallow scars that's fairly healed already from the contract. "M'lady!" Alexis hears Jonah's annoying voice and immediately thought of a use for him... for her personal use when she turned around to face him, before he can even utter another word. Alexis made some signs with her hand and immediately casted Axii on Jonah, making him obey her wants and won't be able to remember a thing when the spell is lifted. "How goes your Aaaaaaaaaaaa-?" Jonah was cut off when Alexis casted Axii on him. Alexis asked if the bar if they had an available room but unfortunately they didn't. Alexis had to think of something else and just make the best of it.

She grabs Jonah by the collar and pulled him with her out of the Tavern and walked outside of the village while the sun is already about to go down.

Jonah was in the back currently softly playing to a small table of handmaidens. He smiled as he sung. His fingers expertly playing the strings as he did the same to them. Then he herd her voice. He stopped singing and stood up straights scanning the room. Then he spotted her fiery red hair and he was off. He walked up to her "M'lady!" He said as he drew closer. Surely her adventures must of gone well as she was here to probably collect her payment. "How goes your aaaaaa" was all he managed to get out when he felt the force of the spell wash over him. He blinked once...twice..a thrid time before looking up at Alexis. He didn't remember her getting g there but he knew she needed him for something. He also knew he lived to serve. He was still collecting himself when he realized she was talking to the barkeep something before sighing and grabbing his collar. He was yanked after her as she lead him out the tavern and toward the outskirts. The world faded away and he could focus on the bouncing of her hair and the way she swayed her hips as she walked. The leather leaving little to the imagination. They walked a ways before they stumbled upon a barn filled with bales of hay. Jonah smiled as and laughed as she pulled him to a large pile of blankets and saddles. He watched her kick saddles aside before pushing into the pile of blankets.

As they barged into the empty barn, Alexis immediately started unclipping her weapon straps to let her sword and daggers fall onto the ground and started stripping as she walks toward blankets scattered, leaving a trail of equipment and clothes. Alexis looked at Jonah, like a mindless child, still have his clothes on. She rolled her eyes as she was already naked. She once again pulled his collar and threw him to ground. To Jonah everything seems like a blurry dream while little did he know that it's one thing he would want to happen.

Jonah blinked as he felt heavy. Everything just past Alexis was out of focus as he watched her walk up to him. She had the body of goddess and she was completely nude. This was like the rare time his dreams pushed him over the edge. He pulled his clothes off to match her. He looked up at her as she stood over him. His body reacted to the heavenly sight and he felt his manhood swell and stiffen.

Jonah was being slow on undoing his clothes, Alexis got impatient and went to her knees while Jonah is on his back trying his best to get rid of his clothing. Alexis crawled her way on Jonah to straddle him and assist him on undoing his pants, she swiftly undoes the ties of his pants and quickly hooked edge of it with both of her hands and quickly pulling it down his knees, Alexis didn't even bother removing the pants completely as it was harder to pull when it got stuck around Jonah's knees. She looked to Jonah's eyes directly with her cat eye likes and places all of her hair one side of her shoulder before quickly going down on Jonah's erected member. Alexis' wet warm tongue licks against his shaft, licking it like a cat given a sweet treat.

Jonah was working in his clothes when Alexis grew impatient and decided he was going to slow. She crawled up before pulling his pants down to his knees before moving on. She locked eyes with him as she adjusted her hair. Jonah watched as she moved down and started to lap at his member. Feeling her tongue teasingly go from the base of his shaft to the tip of his cock drove him wild. Her tongue pushed his away only for it to spring back and slap her waiting tongue as she did it again and again. In moments she had his long and girthy cock fully erect. Normally most girls were nervous about his package and its size but Alexis showed nothing of what he was used to as she kept eye contact with him. He moaned loudly as he loved the way she looked with nose saliva covered cock in her face. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair as his other hand softly slapped his member against her tongue.

Alexis let him have his fun with slapping his shaft on her tongue as she's been teasing him for a few minutes. She then decided that it was enough teasing and proceeds on kissing the tip of his cock, then turning the kiss with a vacuum from her mouth to suck only the tip, she repeated this a few times while she's using both hands to stroke his shaft that's lubricated by her own saliva.

Jonah moaned as she started to kissing his head. She turned the kiss into suction as she started to stoke him while she sucked. It felt great as she worked. He sat up and reached down to softly grabbed and kneaded her breasts in his hand while his other hand slid down her back and softly grabbed her ass.

Alexis unhands his shaft as starts to attempt on going deeper on his member, slowly going deeper down her throat every time she sucks on his enormous girthy cock. As Alexis began to reach the limit on how deep she can suck his dick, it was visible on her throat his shaft, bulging its thickness. She continue to suck his cock down her throat and let out some subtle moans, giving off some feint vibration on Jonah's cock from her vocal chords

He was impressed as she started to bob on his shaft. She got farther the most and he loved the noticeable bulge in her throat. When she started moaning on his throbbing shaft it sent him over the edge he pulled his hands away from he body and softly grabbed her head and pushed her lower and lower till he felt her gag finally. He immediately pulled her off his shaft and lifted her face to his and kisses her roughly and passionately before pushing her head back down. He throated her again pushing her down just above where she had gagged before holding here and rocking his hips as he started to fuck her throat.

Alexis was taken in surprise as Jonah turned the table around and started fucking her throat. "mhhmfffnmmmm" Were the only thing Jonah can hear that was coming out of Alexis' mouth. She let him have his way with her throat for a few moment before she decided to get rougher. She stopped Jonah's hips and used Aard to blast him off of her, he was sent flying until he hit the wooden wall of the barn. It hurt and wasn't able to move for a bit as it left a crack on the wooden wall. Alexis stood up and adjusted her hair once again in one side and walked towards him before quickly squatting down his hips, her left hand on his shoulder while she uses her right hand to assist his member enter her, wet craving pussy.

Jonah was in heaven as she let him have his way with her. Suddenly he was in the air and slammed against the wood. I soft groan of pleasure and pain escapes his lips. In an instant she on top of him. She moved over him and squatted down using his shoulder as support as she grabbed him in her hand and guided him into her. He moaned loudly and he felt her tighten around his shaft as she lowered herself onto him. Finally able to move again he hands ground her waist and grabbed ahold and squeezed softly as she took her time getting comfortable with his size.

Alexis continues to start bouncing on his dick as his cock expands her, she slowly gets used to the thick girthy cock of Jonah. She starts to moan as well as she now places both her hands around his shoulders for support while she repeatedly thrust his cock into her wet pussy. "Mmmahmmfmm Oh yea..." Alexis said as she closes her eyes as she do so.

Jonah could feel him stretching her a bit as she rode him. He moaned and tightened his grip on her hips as she settled into a rhythm. He moved his lips to her collar bone and softly bit down before sucking softly and kissing the fresh mark he left. He slid his left hand down and smiled as his fingers found her clit. He gently swirled his thumb around and around teasing it as she rode him.

Jonah hit the spot, it gave Alexis more pleasure as she rode him like there's no tomorrow. She continue to ride him non-stop panting and moaning at the same time, even louder than before. "Oh Yes! Fuck yeah!" Alexis shouted as she is close on reaching her limit and about to achieve orgasm. the grip of her pussy tightens greatly around his shaft while she rides him, "OOOOOOh!" her wonderful pair of breaths bouncing right in front of Jonah's eyes as she's almost at her limit.

Jonah moaned as Alexis started to ride him harder and faster. He moved his mouth to her breasts and softly started to suck as he started to rock his hips to slam into her as she rode him. He could feel her tightening around him and it drove him wild. His right hand gripped her hip and held her against him as he thrusted faster and harder. His left hand now playing with her clit faster. His cock pulsed as he reached the edge of climax. Each thrust and throb releasing pre cum before he moaned loudly as his hit his orgasm. He kept thrusting pumping load after load into her draining his balls into her. He pressed his lips to hers moaning. He held her against him as he pushed his semen deeper by rocking his hips softly as his kissed her. His fingers still massaging and teasing her clit till she reached her climax. He pressed his forehead to hers as he panted trying to catch his breath.

As they both reached their limit and had their orgasm, they slowly slow down the pace, the rough movements gently became soft as they both got exhausted as they got satisfied by pleasure from one another. Jonah continue spurt and paint on the walls of Alexis's womb with his precious semen, luckily as all Witchers are, like Alexis, are sterile. Alexis can feel her womb, full of his warm, thick cum. she enjoyed the as she's in ecstasy, they both pant and remained in their position to catch both of their breaths.

Jonah smiled and kissed Alexis one more time before he suddenly felt very tired. He went to make a joke when he felt the energy drain from his body. He eyes closed as he passed out. He awoke a few hours later feeling sore and cold. He opened his eyes before blinking hard trying to ignore the throbbing headache. He went move and felt sore. He felt like someone had beat him and left for dead. Noticed the boards of the wall above him where cracked and bent. He felt a breeze and looked down to see he his pants down just below the knees. He couldn't remember how he got here or when for anything really. The last thing he remembered... he winced as he tried using his brain with the headache. He remembered a gorgeous handmaiden. "This is why we don't play with spoken for women Jonah" he reminded himself before pulling his pants up and taking off towards the tavern. He needed a drink.

AN: Hey everyone! I hope you liked it! This is my first story so reviews or most welcome and very open to suggestions!


End file.
